1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and in particular relates to an ink jet recording head and an ink jet recording apparatus which eject ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head which ejects ink droplets is given as a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which discharges liquid. As this ink jet recording head, for example, an apparatus has been proposed in which a signal line such as a flexible cable is connected to a circuit board, and which is provided with a head which ejects ink droplets based on recording data which is sent from the signal line to the circuit board, and a carriage which holds the head (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-030981).
Meanwhile, resolution of ink jet recording apparatuses has improved and the amount of recording data which is sent to the recording head in one go has increased in recent years. Accompanying the increase in recording data, the width of the signal line is widened or a plurality of signal lines are used. In addition, there are times when the signal line is folded due to a cause such as the configuration of the ink jet recording head or the scanning direction. Accordingly, when the signal line with a width that is widened or the plurality of signal lines are folded, a region which is occupied by the folded portion tends to increase.
For example, in an ink jet recording head according to JP-A-2014-030981, a signal line which is connected to a connection section of a circuit board is arranged along the inside of a carriage at the outer periphery of the head, but is folded in the vicinity of a side surface of the head. In the portion where the signal line is folded in this manner, the thickness increases and the size of the head increases.
Here, such a problem does not only exist in an ink jet recording head that discharges ink, but also exists in a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus which eject liquid other than ink.